The invention relates to an Rf coil system for detection of magnetic resonance signals to be generated in an object to be examined, which coil system comprises several surface coils.
Such a coil system is known from EP-A-0 273 484 corresponding to commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 117,003, filed Nov. 4, 1987, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. A restriction experienced in known coil system is that, in particular for elongate objects, a picture consisting of several sub-pictures has to be composed or a comparatively bad signal-to-noise ratio has to be accepted.